The Powerpuff Girls: The Sideline Story
by locolatinokid
Summary: This Is The Story of How " The Powerpuff Girls" were born and everything that happened in their life.
1. Introduction

**Hello there. What you are about to read is the story of three little six year old girls named Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. This is how they were born and what happened during their life. This entire document has everything that happened up until a fateful day here in the city of Townsville. My name is Professor Utonium. I live in the outskirts of the city of Townsville. I had created the girls unintentionally but they served a purpose. That purpose was to defeat every evil that every came in contact with our city and the world. Those girls put everyone's safety into their hands. I am honored to have had the opportunity of being the father of those girls. Everything beyond this point is 100 percent true and let no one tell you otherwise. This is their story. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**It was a beautiful night in the city of Townsville and 24 year old scientist Professor Utonium was waiting in line at Malph's to pay for his groceries. In his hand he held 1 pound of sugar, 1 pound of spice and 1 pound of everything nice. Townsville wasn't the safest place on earth. In fact it was one of the worst towns one could ever live in. Utonium thought that being the genius that he is, he could create something that would help the town. The line moves forward and suddenly a loud explosion is heard from outside the store. The cashier at the register turns to look and yells "OH MY GOSH! It's The Gangreene Gang!" The Gangreene Gang are a gang of sixteen year olds who bully children and break laws. Professor Utonium is next on line and he pays for his groceries. He walks from the store to his car and he's approached by The Gangreene Gang. Ace the leader says " what cha got there oldie?" Utonium stares at him with a blank expression and opens his car door. Ace looking very annoyed said " hey, I was talking to you. What's in the bag?" Utonium answers " nothing of your concern now I need to get home, I have very important business to take care of." He sees Ace starting to clench a fist and he quickly gets in the car and drives off. He stops at a red light and thinks to himself " what am I going to create with these three ingredients? A little girl perhaps?" He continues to drive toward his suburban home. He arrives and home and unloads the bag and heads down toward his laboratory. He fetches a bowl and begins pouring the ingredients inside of it. As he pours the last ingredient "everything nice" he reaches above him to grab a lid and accidentally knocks down a beaker containing "Chemical X." The liquid then falls into the bowl. He stands there confused, wondering what's going to happen. Then suddenly the mixture explodes and Utonium is sent flying across the room. He bumps his head on the wall and is knocked unconscious. Three hours pass and Utonium wakes up and walks towards the bowl. He sees a pink, blue and green light emitting from the bowl. Suddenly from the light shoots out three little girls, one with blond hair in pigtails, one with raven locks, and one with red hair and a red bow in her hair. Utonium stares at the kids. He says "hello. Who are you?" The redhead with the bow says " I'm not sure. Who are you?" "my name is Professor Utonium." The three girls say " hello Professor Utonuim." Professor Utonium says "do you have any names?" **

**The redhead says " no we do not. Would you like to name us?" Utonium says " I'll try." He stares into the blond one's blue eyes and she suddenly starts to laugh and giggle. He says " don't you look a little bubbly today? Would you like the name Bubbles?" The blonde one says "yes I would love the name Bubbles!" Utonium says "alright your name is Bubbles now to name you two little darlings." The redhead says " what about me? I would love to be named. Utonium says " aren't you just an assertive little one. Would you like the name Bloom." The redhead says " no. I don't bloom. I blossom." Utonium thinks and then says " okay then, I think I'll call you Blossom" The redhead says " that's a name that satisfies." Utonium looks at the last girl and says " I'm not sure what to call you." The raven haired one says " I don't care what you call me just get me a reese's peanut butter cup." Utonium says " hmm reese's peanut butter cup, what about the name Buttercup!" She says" ew no way. What are you thinking. But it's a lot of work to come up with another name so go ahead and name me that." Utonium says "awesome I have named all of you. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup." The three of the girls smile and lean in to hug the professor. **


End file.
